I did it for love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Um, this is my first Ebon/Shiv. They're a little ooc, which I'm smacking myself for. Shiv's been thinking, and gets depressed, how will Ebon fix it.


_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

_I did it for love_

In a rare moment, Shiv just watched the meta breed during their little meeting thing, silently and still. Normally the little asian wouldn't be able to sit so still, or not talk. He hated both, his overly traditional and abusive father made sure of that. He just couldn't get enough energy to do that this afternoon, Talon made sure of that. She always asked weird questions especially about his relationship with Ebon.

_No signs for me_

_I saw your game but yet_

_and still you got me_

_You touched the deepest part of me_

_You got my heart it´s jumping_

_I told you all of my secrets_

_Didn´t see betrayal_

_One day two months_

_And now it´s over_

_Didn´t think it would fail_

She had asked how Shiv could possible love someone that was a controlling jerk like Ebon. How Shiv could so compliant with the orders Ebon gave. In all honesty, Shiv didn't really understand it himself, since he and the boss were so different from each other. He had been wondering for a long time why the shadow man actually even considered him as a partner in life. Shiv was a hyper active goof ball, and Ebon, wasn't. Hell the man barely did happy on a good day. Shiv shook his head to try and clear it from the negative thoughts

_Loving you is causing me to change_

_And it hurts so bad it don´t feel the same_

_And now my friends are asking me_

_"What did I do?"_

_Im done hurtin´ myself over loving you_

_Oh I_

Shiv looked down at his hands and began to shape them into different things unconsciously. His relationship with Ebon was just as strange as the one between Talon and himself. Stranger still then the strong friendships he had made with both Virgil and Ritchie.

_I I I I did it did it did it for love (4x)_

The friendship he had with Talon wasn't as strange as most people thought, even though she wasn't the hyper type either, but it made sense. A lot of sense. The avian girl treated Shiv like the little brother she never got to have, and Shiv treated her like the older sister/mother that had disappeared when he was younger. Shiv didn't have a happy childhood, Talon knew this, Ebon didn't. An overly controlling father, and a mother and older sister who abandoned him when he was six. He supposed thats why he officially clung to both Hotstreak's and Ferrets lovers so quickly in the first place. They were the cracker jack family that he had always wanted in his life but didn't get. It probably helped that Virgil, Ritchie, Virgil's sister Sharon, and Shiv himself had been kidnapped and held together for about a month. Their lovers hadn't been happy. Especially Ebon and Adam, considering that Sharon was pregnant at the time.

_(I know that I did you wrong)_

_Please forgive me baby girl I´m sorry_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Why you crying baby girl I´m sorry_

_(I know that I did you wrong)_

_Heaven knows I don´t mean to hurt nobody_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Let me take this time to say I´m sorry_

Shiv didn't notice that a silence had descended on the meta breed, and all of them were casting him strange looks and mumbling about the world ending. The day that Shiv was quiet and still was a scary day indeed. Whenever the group was in a funk, they always depended on Shiv to lighten the mood. It was then that the group had an inkling that maybe, just maybe, they didn't know Shiv like they should have. That they didn't understand that he needed joy and happiness brought to him as well. His joy and happiness depended heavily on a 6'3" shadow man that ignored him more than the man should have.

_Loving you is causing me to change_

_And it hurts so bad it don´t feel the same_

_And now my friends are asking me_

_"What did I do?"_

_Im done hurtin´ myself over loving you_

_Oh I_

'_Why do I let him treat me like crap? Why am I looking forward to the little attention Ebon gives me?' _Shiv thought to himself, hurt filling his innocent little heart. It didn't look it, with how crazy he acted, but he had a very delicate heart that tended to break rather easily.

_I I I I did it did it did it for love (4x)_

He sighed again, then proceeded to bite his lip in depression. Why did he stay around for Ebon? The shadow was very good in bed, and did worship him when they did have sex. Took care of him and protected him. Especially when Shiv was hurt, like he had been when he and the other bottoms had been kidnaped by that psycho who'd been trying to control some of the stronger bang babies.

_(I know that I did you wrong)_

_Please forgive me baby girl I´m sorry_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Why you crying baby girl I´m sorry_

_(I know that I did you wrong)_

_Heaven knows I don´t mean to hurt nobody_

_(You know that you did me wrong)_

_Let me take this time to say I´m sorry_

But why be so harsh with him? So cruel? All Shiv had really wanted was to be loved and protected in the worst way. To be listened to and snuggled with. He had been living with the random sex and the random holds of comfort that Ebon had been giving him. But it was Talon, Sharon, Virgil, and Ritchie that had been the real support the young asian teen when he had needed it. The four of them had bonded in the month they had been caged together. It wasn't the romantic love that Shiv had craved since he had been old enough to understand what love was, but it was positive reinforcement nonetheless.

_Loving you is causing me to change_

_And it hurts so bad it don´t feel the same_

_And now my friends are asking me_

_"What did I do?"_

_Im done hurtin´ myself over loving you_

_Oh I_

Hell, Talon took better care of him then Ebon did, being the motherly figure that he had always craved in his seventeen years of life.

_I I I I did it did it did it for love (4x)_

The boy was so busy thinking, that he didn't notice Ebon stalk into the room, worry fulling the long strides the man was making. Shiv didn't even look up when the shadow stood in front of him, so caught up in the shapes he was making with his hands. Ebon's white eyes widened in slight surprise when Shiv didn't notice him. Shiv always noticed him, always paid him attention. Was always ready and willing to love him like the man knew the light wielder would do.

_I had some injunctions baby_

_But I´m done hurtin´ you_

_Wanna make it up to you_

The saddened expression on Shiv's face didn't help the worried and panic that filled Ebon's dark heart. Shiv was never depressed, or at least not this depressed. Ebon cleared his throat to get his boy's attention. Shiv didn't look up from his hands or the random shapes he was making. Ebon cleared his throat again, louder this time and Shiv looked up at him with a glazed look in his slightly purple gaze.

_Didn´t you see in it my heart?_

_I can´t trust it anymore_

"Oh, hey boss. Is there somethin' you need?" Shiv asked curiously, tilting his head and making himself look younger then he was.

_I I I I I ... want to make it up to you (2x)_

"Yeah, you and I need to talk you brat." Ebon replied, gravely voice sounding harsher then it should have with the already depressed light wielder. Shiv nodded automatically and got up to follow the shadowy leader. They both walked to Ebon's room in a quiet, sad little parade. It was common knowledge to the meta breed that Shiv belonged to Ebon. No one was to even give the boy a playful wink, for fear of the wrath that Ebon would run down on them. As soon as they got to the only bedroom, Ebon had Shiv pinned to the wall and was kissing him fiercely. Shiv responded accordingly, clingy to the taller man desperately. Ebon pulled back a few short moments later.

"What's wrong brat, you ain't never been this quiet in all the time I've known you, it's disturbing." Ebon growled out, strong arms encircling Shiv's oh so slender waist protectively.

_Didn´t you see it in my heart?_

_I can´t trust it anymore_

It was then Shiv broke. He began sobbing into the surprised shadow's chest. In all the time that Ebon had known Shiv, the boy never cried. Thats one of the reasons that Ebon fell for the boy so quickly. Shiv needed taking care yeah, and he was annoying as hell, but the shadow man did love the boy with all of his dark heart. Despite what Shiv had thought, Ebon did pay attention to him. Especially after he'd been kidnapped by that spineless mother-fucker that dared touch his boy. Talon was the one that told the shadow about Shiv's sad little past, about the abuse he suffered and the depression that Shiv had when his family was brought up. Why his boy had clung to Hotstreak's and Ferrets boyfriends, to Talon and his sister in-law.

It was because they had become the boy's family. The only caring one he'd ever encountered in his short life. Ebon's arms tightened carefully, thinking of the pain he had caused his boy's father when he found out. He was glad he did hurt that fucking bastard.

"I love you, Brat." Ebon muttered in Shiv's ear. Shiv cried harder and said it back, snuggling into the possessive arms that held him. It wasn't until the next day that Talon got her answer.

"I have an answer for you." Shiv said, slender arms crossing over an equally slender chest.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" The latina girl responded.

"I do those things because I love him. Nothing in this world will change that. And just so you know, he loves me to," Shiv said, and then walked away. Talon gaped just a little bit before smiling warmly at Shiv's back.

"About damn time he told you," Talon said loudly and Shiv spun around and smiled broadly back. Yeah, he defiantly did it for love, what else would a person do anything for?

_I I I I did it did it did it for love_

_Did it did it for love_


End file.
